tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Fate/Harvest - Inari)
| type = |jspirit= |master= Unknown |class= Rider |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= C+ |strength= C |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B+ |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Riding |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=A+ |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value=EX |skill1=Mana Burst (Beads) |skill1value=A |skill2=Cold Reading |skill2value=B++ |skill3=Enchanting Invitaion |skill3value=A+ |skill4= |skill4value= |np1= |np1target= |np1rank= |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |jspirit= |master= Ritsuka Fujimaru |class= Rider |alignment= Chaotic Neutral |attribute= Heaven |phantasm= C+ |strength= C |endurance= B |agility= A |mana= B+ |luck= A |cskill1=Magic Resistance |cskill1value=A+ |cskill2=Riding |cskill2value=A |cskill3=Divinity |cskill3value=B+ |cskill4=Independent Action |cskill4value=EX |skill1=Mana Burst (Beads) |skill1value=A |skill2=Cold Reading |skill2value=B++ |skill3=Enchanting Invitation |skill3value=A+ |skill4= |skill4value= |np1= |np1target= |np1rank= |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = ??? cm | weight = ?? kg | gender = Male | hairc = White | eyec = Dark gold (right), Blue (left) | birthp = Izumo | armament = Spear | likes = Getting on his brother-in-law's nerves, playing with his fox familiars or children | dislikes = His uptight brother-in-law | talent = | enemy = His brother-in-law | imagecol = Glowing white under the moonlight }} Rider '(ライダー, ''Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of an unnamed Master in the Banquet Holy Grail War in Fate/Harvest. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is '''Inari ( ), sometimes identified as Uka-no-Mitama ( ), the God of Foxes, Fertility, and Abundance in Japanese mythology. Appearance Rider has mystical white hair, which is a sign of divinity in Japan, heterochromic eyes with his right eye being dark gold and his left being blue, and fair skin. His appearance is said to be similar to that of a certain Lancer, though Rider displays a certain grace that could mistake him as a woman. As the god of foxes, Rider also possesses a pair of fox ears and seven fox tails, but he rarely shows it as bringing those out can expel unnecessary mana. Being a pseudo-servant, Rider borrows the body of his Master most of the time, thus, his true appearance is never shown. However, in Fate/Grand Order, Rider claims that the body he's borrowing does have similar features to that of his original one, saying that it practically mirrors on what he truly looks like. Personality Initially a quiet observer, Rider doesn't talk much and prefers to usually stay out of trouble cause he didn't want to risk killing himself. However, eventually his true colors comes out once he realizes that his brother-in-law is also a participant of the Banquet Holy Grail War, and it reveals that Rider is a cunning, playful trickster who absolutely loves to annoy Archer so much when given the opportunity to do so. Yet, despite this, Rider won't hesitate to work together with Archer if said Servant is in desperate need of his help. But despite his devious personality, Rider also has a soft spot and shows great care to his fox familiars and the children he would come across to. He only shows this side to Archer, though, when the latter is mostly unconcsious. As Saber's son, Rider does have an itch for battles, but he restrains himself so that he would't overwhelm his Master. However, the longer he stays in the battlefield, the more he becomes sadistic towards his enemies. Role Fate/Harvest Fate/Grand Order Yamato Izumo: The Imperial Shrine of the Gods Inari, as a Lancer-class Servant, serves as a minor antagonist against the Protagonist and the party out of self-defense. However, once he notices that Ōkuninushi is on their side, he is able to lower his guard around them and eventually becomes one of their allies. As the god of foxes, Inari helps the party by using his familiars as scouts to make sure that their paths are safe or if enemies are nearby. It was eventually revealed that Inari trades a huge portion of his divinity in order to safeguard Yamato Izumo and its citizens from Orochi Izanami who had been terrorizing the country for centuries since the legend of Susano-o slaying Yamato-no-Orochi. Inari works together with the shaman queen, Himiko, who acts as the country's queen and the host for the sun goddess, Amatarasu. At one point in the chapter, Inari is given the task to go to Yomi and seek his father, Susano-o, about his newly revived enemy. However, without having his divinity to protect him from Yomi's malevolent atmosphere, Inari is barely alive when the party found Susano-o and request for his counsel. After fighting Susano-o to gain his approval, Inari is on the verge of succumbing to Yomi's curse, but not after receiving word that Orochi Izanami is attacking Yamato Izumo again with her familiars. Inari eventually meets his end by protecting the Protagonist from an attack, telling them that meeting and fighting together with them doesn't seem so bad and wishes to be summoned in the future under their command in his full power to make up for his shortcomings. However, once Inari was summoned in his Rider-class, he claims that he doesn't remember what happened in the events that the Protagonist mentions. Susano-o, being Inari's father, knows that Inari retains his memories and just says that to make a fool out of the Protagonist. When asked why, Susano-o explains that doing so is Inari's way of showing affection. Abilities Being a god and the son of Susano-o, Rider has a variety of skills enough to be classified as either a Rider, or a Lancer. He has the ability to summon fox familiars made entirely out of his mana and ride them for faster transportation or for other things like, extra fighting power or scouting. His spear is a weapon that was passed on to him by his father for the purpose of defending himself, but he rarely uses it since Rider prefers to usually stay out of trouble and avoid fighting... unless his opponent is Archer, then Rider will be more than willing to summon his spear for the sake of taunting him. However, should Rider be serious or be in a dire situation altogether, he will not hesitate to equip his spear if that is what it takes to make things right. As the descendant of two gods, Inari has rather high Magic Resistance (A+) and''' Divinity (A+). His '''Riding (A) skill comes from the fact that he can tame and command fox familiars at such a young age, and this also grants him a high ranking Independent Action (EX) since spending time with his familiars help him harness his powers. Development References Category:3-Kizuna Category:Rider-class Servants Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servants Category:Characters in Fate/Harvest Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Heaven Attribute Servants Category:Divine Spirits Category:Pseudo-Servants